percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 11
Victoria’s P.O.V The limo made a sudden stop, followed by the door flinging open. We sprung outside, running towards the entrance like crazy with the duffels in our hands. Luckily for me, no one seemed to notice my huge wings. A man even walked through it. Weird. “Tickets please.” We turned around to see a fat lousy security officer, short in stature. Her brunette hair was neatly tucked into the blue security cap, revealing her red, plump cheeks. She frowned impatiently, studying each of us one by one. “I got this one.” Alex smirked, brushing her pink-streaked blond hair off of her face, and stepped forward. She snapped her finger in front of the woman’s eyes. One second went by. Nothing happened. Two. The woman got bored. “Tickets.” She demanded. All of a sudden, her expression turned completely blank, her eyes bulging out. “Told ‘cha.” Alex winked. “Excuse me ma’am, we'' have ''given you the ticket, remember? How could you forget?” She said, acting all innocent. Then she snapped her finger once more. The woman’s expression returned, and she frowned for a while. “Oh right, sorry kids.” She lousily apologized, letting us in. “Err.. What now?” Zarana asked. “Let’s take a map.” Alex suggested. “I think.. I know the way.” Charlie said. There was a moment of awkward silence. “I think.. I’ll just go with the map.” Alex frowned. “I agree with Charlie. The daughter of Athena is well, almost never wrong.” I shrugged. Alex looked annoyed, but sighed in agreement. “Fine. Show us the way.” She huffed. Charlie walked, and kept walking. We followed closely behind her at all times. We had to hide several times to avoid the dracanaes, but otherwise we were pretty okay. “The garden!” Zarana shouted in excitement, pointing at it. We ran towards it. It was just like what we expected, a large pillar-covered grassy garden with paths directing towards the inactive fountain. What we didn’t expect, however, was Charlie stopping dead in her tracks. “Charlz, why are you stopping? Come on!” Zarana shouted, running for the garden. “Can’t you hear it?” She whispered, horrified. I immediately knew what she meant, because soon an army of dracanaes sprung out of the door, led by an eerily beautiful woman with long red hair the length of her toes. I squinted my eyes because her image got blurry. Four arms started to grow from beneath her skin, under her normal human ones.Then her face started to become deformed, and started to look like.. A spider. Arachne. Curse the mist. Slowly, from her scaly brown skin emerged spiders. Black, hairy tarantulas. “Run?” “Run.” We ran straight through the gaps between the tall stone pillars and into the garden. We rushed towards the basin, the army right behind us. “Get them!” Arachne hissed. The dracanaes raced towards us, weapons in their hands. “Find the crown!” Alex yelled. We searched inside the basin, to find absolutely nothing. “Now what?” Zarana huffed. “There it is!” Charlie yelled, taking a piece of the basin out. “Errr.. That’s a rock.” I raised an eyebrow. “It’s the crown!” She argued. “Look.” The stone slowly turned into the piece that we had seen earlier in the car. “Oh my gods Charlie, you’re a genius!” I squealed in excitement. “This is no time for celebrations. Come on!” Alex yelled. We ran towards the entrance, but the army kept up with us. “Come here!” I shouted. I took off with my wings and grabbed all of them. Arrows flew past us, but I kept dodging them in my flight. I flew through the entrance, causing some tourists and security guards to scream and faint. Oh well. I flew straight into the open door of the limo. It went shut and the engine roared, the wings starting to flap. We soared into the afternoon sky, sighing of relief. "Charlie! We made it!" I squealed. The girl's face was completely blank, still in shock. She started to shiver. How could I be so dumb? Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page